Fun On Public Transport
by Kinkajouu
Summary: Tala insists that instead of taking the car, that he and Kai should use some public transport instead! He ends up getting very excited, and Kai has to help 'cure' his excitement. Twoshot. WARNINGS: Manlove, lime on the bus, lemon on the train.
1. Fun On A Bus

+ Tala decides that he and Kai should take a bus back to their apartment, but he ends up getting rather 'excited', and so Kai helps 'cure' his excitement. At the back of the bus. Twoshot.

+ WARNINGS: Manlove, lime, probable swearing and evil glances from old women.

+ Disclaimer: Sadly, I still do not own Kai or Tala. Or anything else Beyblade-related. Or a bus.

+ A/N: I have the urge. To write, obviously. This has been planned out for a while now, and so I decided to get to work on it :-D I was going to mention something else, but in typical PKW fashion, I have forgotten. So, enjoy and review!

* * *

**Fun On Public Transport**

"Please, Kai?"

"We have a perfectly good car, with a perfect chauffer who is a danger to anyone who gets in his way when he drives. Why the Hell do you want to catch a bus?"

Kai turned to look at Tala, who was staring at the bus timetable on the pole next to the bus stop.

"There's one in five minutes! We could catch that one!"

"You're not listening to me, are you?" Kai sighed at his boyfriend. "And you're being really evil, making me stay outside when I have a cold."

"C'mon, let's go and sit down on that bench," Tala said, ignoring Kai completely, and grabbing his hand and pulling him to sit on the bench.

"Well, if we're catching it, I hope you're paying. Because I sure as Hell am not," Kai said, taking out a tissue and sneezing into it.

"Fine, I'll pay. It'll be fun riding on a bus," Tala said happily, getting out his wallet.

Kai raised his eyebrows. His idea of fun did not include sitting on a bus, full of moaning old ladies, screaming babies, and chavs playing their stupid music loudly.

For 10 minutes they sat on the bench waiting, with Tala happily humming to himself, and Kai tapping his foot impatiently.

"I thought you said the bus would be five minutes?" Kai glared at Tala.

"I did, and it was supposed to be. It's obviously late, dumbass," Tala said, returning the glare.

"Y'know, if we just took the car, we'd be home already," Kai rolled his eyes, wiping his nose with a tissue.

"Stop moaning. Here it is," Tala replied, turning to look at the bus that was just pulling up to the stop.

Everyone else immediately stood up and rushed to the door of the bus, which opened and let a few people off. The chavs got on first, mouthing off, showing possibly fake bus passes and generally being twats. Tala and Kai were supposed to get on next, but there were two old women next to them, who Tala let on first with a small smile. The women returned the smile, and both said 'thanks', but frowned when they noticed that Tala and Kai were holding hands.

Tala paid for their tickets once they were on the bus, and dragged Kai all the way down the bus to the very back. Kai was surprised that the chavs hadn't sat there, but they had taken residency near the front of the bus. Tala sat next to the window, and Kai sat next to him.

"Y'know, I don't like sitting at the back. Anyone can come and sit next to me, now," Kai mumbled to Tala, giving the two old women a glare, as they were still staring at the two boys.

"Oh, shush," was Tala's reply, as he looked out the window.

Once everyone was on board (and there weren't that many people at the bus stop), the bus moved off, causing the chavs to raise their voices a little more, and to get out their phones and start playing their music.

"Bloody typical," Kai said, frowning at the kids near the front.

A few minutes later, they had stopped at the next stop, letting all the chavs off, and letting two women with prams on board.

"Greeaaat. First chavs, now the babies," Kai said grumpily, sneezing into his tissue again.

They moved off again, and Tala shifted a bit in his seat, looking like he was sat on a pineapple.

"What's the matter with you?" Kai asked, giving Tala an odd look.

"Sitting at the back of the bus is really turning me on," Tala replied, frowning.

"Erm… Why?"

"I don't know. But I do know that I have a massive erection," Tala whispered to Kai, giving him a grin.

"Not here, and not now," Kai said sternly.

"Not even a blowjob?"

"No."

"Handjob?"

"No! You'll have to wait until we get home! We'd be home by now if we'd taken the bloody car, and then we could've had sex all you want. But no. You wanted to take the bus, so you'll have to wait."

"But Kaaaiiii, I won't be able to last that long!" Tala whined, not caring if anyone heard his and Kai's conversation.

"Tough," Kai said finally, crossing his arms.

Tala pouted at him, and even gave him the puppy dog eyes, but Kai wasn't going to let up that easy. So Tala took off his coat, covered his lap so that only he and Kai would be able to see what he was doing, and then undid his trousers.

Kai looked at Tala, and then down at his hands, which were teasing his erection through his boxers. Kai shook his head and looked away, but his own underwear were getting tighter, too.

Tala grinned, knowing that he was slowly breaking Kai's barriers, and soon he'd have to join in somehow. Tala pulled his cock out of his underwear, and started stroking himself, holding back groans of pleasure.

Kai looked at Tala again, and choked, seeing that Tala had gotten his manhood out on a bus - which had other people on!! It was obvious that Tala was really getting off from the risk of one of the other passengers catching them.

Kai couldn't hold himself back anymore. He reached into Tala's lap, removing Tala's hand, and started stroking Tala himself. Tala rested his head on Kai's shoulder, letting out tiny and very quiet moans as Kai pumped him faster, but trying to hide it from the other passengers.

Tala felt himself getting very close, and let his hand cover Kai's as Kai stroked him faster.

"Oh, God, Kai," Tala breathed, and pushing his head against Kai's shoulder some more.

As Kai stroked Tala, he tightened his grip a little more, and soon Tala came over Kai's hand, biting into Kai's shoulder as he did so, trying to stop himself screaming in pleasure.

Kai gave Tala a few last strokes, to tease the last of Tala's come out of him, and then let go to reach into his pocket and get a clean tissue out. He wiped his hand, and then passed the tissue to Tala, who cleaned himself up, and fastened his trousers once more.

Tala handed the tissue back to Kai, who raised his eyebrows, but put it in his pocket anyway. Kai raised his arm and put it around Tala, pulling him closer, and Tala let his head rest on Kai's shoulder once more. The boys sensed a two pairs of eyes on them, and looked over to the other side of the bus to see the two old women staring at them.

"Let's give them a show," Tala whispered into Kai's ear.

"Don't you think we've done that already?" Kai whispered back.

Tala leaned into Kai, and their lips met briefly. They looked back at the women after breaking apart, to see them tutting and looking quite disgusted. Tala grinned at Kai, and let his head rest back onto Kai's shoulder.

When the bus had reached their stop, they came up to the women, who were still staring.

"Homophobes make me laugh, Kai," Tala said loudly, as they passed the two old women.

"Me too," Kai agreed, and accidentally on purpose letting Tala's 'used' tissue fall onto one of the women's lap.

Once they were off the bus, they turned back to it, to see the woman hold up Tala's tissue, and looking horrified. Both boys laughed, and walked hand in hand up to their apartment.

"Kai… I'm horny again," Tala said.

"I thought you said you wouldn't have lasted?" Kai asked, rolling his eyes as he unlocked the door.

"I lied," Tala grinned mischievously, leading Kai towards the bedroom.

* * *

A/N: I'm sooooo sorry this is short! I'd imagined it would be longer, but, as it isn't, I'm going to make it into a two-shot )


	2. Fun On A Train

+ In usual Tala style, he has persuaded Kai to take a train from their meeting in St. Petersburg back to Moscow. But, it can't just be a simple train journey, as Tala gets a little excited once more, depending on Kai to help 'cure' it again!

+ WARNINGS: Manlove, LEMON, swearing, etc, etc.

+ Disclaimer: Everything in part one still stands. I just have one thing to add. I don't own a train.

+ A/N: I really need to write another chapter for 'Confessions', but I want to get this twoshot out of the way first XD Once I have finished this, I will have to go to work numerous times, and then I can get to work on 'Confessions'. Phew.

* * *

**Fun On Public Transport**

**Part II: The Train**

"Come on Kai, It'll be just as fun as it was on the bus," Tala pleaded with puppy eyes.

"For Christ's sake, Tala. What is your fucking obsession with public transport?" Kai asked angrily.

"It's FUN," Tala pouted.

"No, it's crowded with miserable people who smell," Kai said stubbornly.

"No, you'll be the only smelly miserable person on there. Come on, it'll be more environmentally friendly than taking the private jet," Tala said.

"I LIKE my private jet. And I DON'T like trains!" Kai shouted.

"You're just a rich, stuck-up twat. You WILL be taking this train with me!" Tala shouted back.

Kai gave Tala the finger, and began to walk off, but Tala latched himself onto Kai's arm.

"C'mon. I won't make you go on a train ever again. Pleeeeaaase come on this train with me," Tala said.

Kai turned to look at Tala, who was giving Kai his super cute look, which always worked.

"Fine. But, never again, OK?" Kai sighed.

Tala actually jumped for joy, and dragged Kai off to buy their tickets. Tala had also insisted that they didn't sit in first class, which pissed Kai off even more, since the train ride back to Moscow was a long one, and he didn't want to be sat in a small carriage, where everyone was sat like sardines.

When the train reached their platform, Tala pulled Kai up, and literally ran to one set of doors, which hadn't even opened yet. Kai rolled his eyes as Tala repeatedly jabbed the 'open' button, and squealed when the doors opened.

"You are too easily amused," Kai said as he followed Tala into a carriage which was fairly packed. "And we will not be sitting in here."

"Yes we will. See? There's two spare seats here," Tala replied, pulling Kai to sit down.

"I really wish you'd stop grabbing me and pulling me everywhere," Kai sighed.

"You enjoy it," Tala smirked.

"Only in the safety of our bedroom," Kai muttered, just loudly enough for Tala to hear.

The ticket man came along, and stamped Tala's and Kai's tickets, before moving onto the next people who had just got on the train, which was now moving down the tracks.

Tala fidgeted in his seat, and grabbed Kai's hand. Kai looked down at where Tala had grabbed his hand, and then up to meet Tala's crystal eyes, which were suddenly filled with excitement and lust.

"Oh God, no, Tala. Not again," Kai covered his eyes with his free hand, and shaking his head.

"I dunno what it is!" Tala hissed. "Public transport just makes me… Tick."

"Go and sort it out yourself," Kai frowned, standing up and making room for Tala to walk by, since he was sat next to the window.

Tala did indeed get up, and walk by, but as he did so, he took Kai's hand again and dragged him out of the carriage.

"In all honesty Tala… What in the name of bollocks are you doing?" Kai asked, as Tala pulled him to the nearest on-train toilet.

"Letting you help me out," Tala said, waggling his eyebrows at Kai.

"Stop that. I am not helping you out, you can wank off yourself. And it SMELLS in there!" Kai added, as Tala opened the toilet door.

"We can make it smell better," Tala said, as he started pulling Kai into the toilet.

"It's too small," Kai protested.

"Not once we're both sat down," replied Tala, winking.

Kai opened his mouth to protest some more, but Tala leaned forward and stopped him with a kiss.

"Come on. Just this once," Tala said once he pulled away.

Kai let out a sigh, and gave into Tala, who grinned and pulled Kai right into the toilet. Kai put the toilet seat down, and Tala locked the door behind them, before turning to face Kai, who was pressed right against him. Not because he wanted to be, but because the toilet really WAS small!

"I told you it'd be small in here," Kai frowned up at the slightly taller boy.

"And I said it wouldn't be once we're sat down," Tala replied, leaning in to kiss Kai.

Kai wrapped his arms around Tala's neck, and responded to the kiss fully. Now that they had spent some time in the toilet already, Kai was beginning to notice that he couldn't really smell anything, except Tala, who was wearing that gorgeous cologne, that turned Kai on.

Tala pulled away again, and shuffled round with Kai. Tala undid Kai's trousers, and let them, along with his boxers, drop to the floor. Tala sat down on the toilet, and pulled Kai towards him.

Kai closed his eyes as he felt his groin get closer to Tala's warm breath, and he ran his fingers through Tala's hair. Tala gently kissed the tip of Kai's erection, before slowly taking Kai's hard length into his mouth fully. He then drew back again, letting Kai's erection out of his mouth, and nibbling slightly on the head. Kai moaned as he felt himself being taken back into the warm heat of Tala's mouth, and pulled Tala's head towards him more, urging the redhead to take him deep.

Tala was only too happy to do so, and began sucking on Kai, trailing his tongue up and down Kai's shaft, making the bluenette moan louder and go slightly weak at the knees with pleasure. Kai groaned as Tala removed his erection from his mouth once more.

"Tala…" Kai breathed.

"Shush, you. Let me stand up," Tala replied.

Kai moved back as much as he could (I.e. not a lot), and Tala stood up. He undid his own trousers, and let them fall to the floor, revealing a rather large erection.

"No underwear?" Kai raised his eyebrow, staring at Tala's arousal, and feeling the sudden need to grind his own against Tala's, but holding himself back.

"They only get in the way," Tala replied, pulling Kai closer, and grinding them together, just like Kai had wanted to.

"Fuck," Kai moaned, and he felt his erection being rubbed against Tala's, and feeling Tala's fingers probe him.

Tala smiled and sat back down on the toilet, bringing Kai to hover over him, with one leg each side of his lap. It was very obvious that Kai couldn't wait any longer, and nor did he care that he was on a train, as he sat down on Tala's lap, impaling himself on Tala's arousal, and letting out a loud groan, feeling himself being filled up inside.

Tala also groaned, feeling himself entering Kai, and immediately let his hands drift onto Kai's hips, wanting to help him thrust when Kai wanted to. He didn't have to wait long, as Kai immediately drew back up, before plunging back down, and repeating his actions over and over again.

Both boys were so into what they were doing, that they didn't notice their moaning getting louder and louder, and they didn't notice the muttering outside the door that was coming from another passenger and the ticket man. And nor did they care.

Tala reached down, and started trailing his fingers along Kai's erection, teasing him, and causing a slight groan amongst his moans. As Tala felt himself getting close to his release, his wrapped his hand fully around Kai's penis, and started stroking in time to Kai's thrusts.

For a few more moments they stayed like that, groaning, thrusting, stroking and moaning, until Kai could not hold himself any longer, and spilt his seed all over Tala's hand. He did not stop thrusting himself up and down on Tala, however, until he felt Tala's grip on his penis and his hip get tighter, and hear Tala cry out a little.

Kai stopped moving, and they just sat there, panting, and looking at each other with lust-glazed eyes, until they heard a knock on the door. Kai jumped, and got off of Tala, who stood up, grabbing his trousers. Both boys pulled on their discarded clothing in record time, and Kai slammed open the door, coming face-to-face with the very angry ticket man.

"Ah…" Tala said, still less than coherent.

The ticket man glared at the still panting boys, and dragged them both out.

"What the Hell do you think you two were doing?!"

"Having some fun?" Tala shrugged.

"Having some fun? HAVING SOME FUN?! I'll tell you what will be fun, having to walk to Moscow when you get kicked off at the next stop, which will be," the ticket man said furiously as the train started to slow down, "right about now."

Kai looked horrified as the train came to a stop, and the ticket man literally pushed them off the train.

"That wasn't very nice!" Tala shouted back at the man, who had returned onto the train.

"Tala… We are now stuck at a train station. One, that I don't even know the location of. In other words, we are lost and fucked," Kai said, frowning at the redhead, who was still shaking his fist after the train.

"That would be literally for both," Tala replied, turning to face Kai and winking.

"This would also be all of your fault," Kai pointed out, walking off.

"I have an idea," Tala said, jogging to keep up with Kaia.

"If it's stupid, then, no."

"Why don't we get a taxi?!"

"NOT A CHANCE IN HELL AFTER WHAT JUST HAPPENED!"

* * *

A/N: Really cruddy ending. Of course, I don't know if Russian trains are the same as British trains, so this part might be totally wrong XD Also, the ticket dude who discovered them would be speaking in Russian. But, as the only Russian words I know are "Cheeha" (Shut up) and "yeb vas" (fuck you), I couldn't really put him speaking Russian. And I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be allowed to say those, anyway. Heh. Aaaand, finally, I know Kai didn't take his shoes off during the lemon. He was too lazy and needed Tala to, well… Yeah :-D You read. Now you review. Woooooo! Oh, should I add a please in there somewhere? :-P PLEEEEAAAASEEEE!

Onwards and upwards!


End file.
